


like pale gold

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, LMAO, M/M, but lmao i saw this gif of minseok and i just couldn't help it rip, can you guys believe i'm writing a vampire fic like, rip @ my hyung lovin soul, vampire, wow ! i'm ! so ! original !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minseok will live forever.jongdae will not.





	1. before the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> y'all best be excited for this ;-)

\/\/\/

❝ how many more nights do i have to stay up? ❞

\/\/\/

something peculiar glinted in his eyes, stained a curiously improbable crimson. the glimmer of his skin, pale yet tinted with the slightest shimmer of gold, caught in the low light of the full moon. his steps were light, barely ghosting the packed dirt of the ground as he advanced towards jongdae, fingers outstretched. the pads of minseok's fingers, worn smooth over time, were bitingly cold on the hollow curve of jongdae's pronounced cheekbone.

"beautiful," minseok whispered, his voice deep, coarse with disuse. blood swelled under the flesh of his bowed lips and heavy eyelids, bringing forth a celestial glow seldom seen, one that did not seem to be of this world. jongdae shivered under minseok's touch, his eyes bright with an inane desire. "so damn beautiful."


	2. the dusk

and so, the night began, a pale slice of the moon suspended between wispy strips of grey. minseok blinked up to the sky, red eyes searching, though even he was unable to see much past a murky expanse of endless, swirling black. his limbs ached with something heavy, wholly senseless from years spent bent under his hard body. the clothes that covered him had faded to a dusty brown, much like the dirt tracing the underside of his brittle fingernails.

just past the trees, large and foreboding, minseok could sense the presence of several individuals. a family, perhaps. they exuded a strangely delectable warmth—it loosened the kinks under his fingers, between the hollows of his vertebrae. the traceable scent of spiced apple cider filtered through the autumn air with startling ease.

and minseok—now spurred by the idea of life so close by—could very well taste the metallic musk that filled his nostrils. a man, barely two years into his twenties, laughed comfortably at something his elderly mother had said, a sweet sound that carried all the way to minseok's ready ears. he groaned with affirmation: the ghostly presence of this deliciously cloying aroma was that of the man he could hear.

never had such hunger arisen in him in the years he had previously awoken.


End file.
